Beautiful Atrocity
by Jeffrey Gaga
Summary: He is still seeking vengeance 5 months after the whole ordeal. And he plans on using Maddy Shannon to get him to Taylor and Skye.
1. Chapter 1

"The Shannon girl. Bring her to me. She will be our leverage. We've been sitting around way to long." Lucas spat out orders to Pheonix soldiers. With a nod and a 'yes sir,' they were off – leaving Lucas sitting alone, consumed by his thoughts.

The Badlands. And they were just that- bad. About five months ago, they had retreated to the area after they failed to overtake Nathaniel Taylor's colony. Taylor- the man he most hated, even more so than Skye.

Skye. The young girl who loved his father like her own. They girl who had betrayed him, and he followed her into a trap. The same girl who had put two bullets into his chest. Nathaniel Taylor and Skye. The first two people he would kill when he got a hold of them.

* * *

><p>"Miss Shannon!" she turned around, already knowing who called her name before she saw him.<p>

"Why hello Mr. Reynolds." She beamed at him as he walked towards her. She stretched on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, but Mark turned his head so that her lips met with hers. She pushed him away, giggling.

"Cheater!" She said, playfully hitting him on his chest as he smiled guiltily.

"Listen, tell Josh and Skye to come with us to Boylen's tonight. I have a dinner planned. 7:00 today." He informed her.

"Oh really? What's the big occasion?" Maddy inquired.

"Nothing…I just wanted to spend time with you. And Josh. And Skye." He smiled, sheepishly. She raised an eyebrow, as if to question him.

"I feel as if they haven't fully recovered since…you know. Maybe you can convince your brother and Skye to come with us. It'll be good for them." He shrugged. After a few moments of staring at him in admiration, Maddy put her arms around his neck.

"You really think of everything, don't you? I'll try my best, but you know how he's been since Kara. And Skye has been so paranoid since they never discovered Lucas' body. And then there's the guilt. It must be so hard for them. I'm so lucky nothing happened to you." She looked up at his eyes lovingly.

"And I'm lucky because I have you." He smiled back at her. "But seriously, I hate seeing them sulking around as much as you do. So 7:00, don't forget!" He kissed her head and left to take over his shift.

Once Maddy told Josh that he was to join her at Boylen's, he had been trying to come up with excuses not to go.

"Maddy I really don't feel well, you guys go have fun. Seriously." Josh whined.

"No. You're coming and that's final." Maddy tried again to get him to come along with her.

"Please? Josh, you should go!" Zoe played her part in convincing him.

"Mom's working late tonight and Dad's been in Taylor's office since the morning and Reynolds is sending over some of his friends to play with Zoey. And you are coming with me. It's all settled. It's final." Maddy declared.

"But I—" Josh began to say but Maddy cut him off.

"Reynolds can take you by force, I hope you know that." Maddy threatened. Josh sighed and gave in. They walked in silence, covering the short distance to Boylen's in just a few minutes. Maddy hadn't given up on trying to get Josh to behave like he used to before Kara's death. But today, he looked pissed, being forced to go out in public and interact with society.

"You made it!" Mark Reynolds stood up from his table and walked over to greet the three. They sat together and Maddy and Mark tried their best to keep the conversation going. While Josh interjected his 'mmhm' and 'yeah' and 'definitely' every now and then, Skye sat quietly not making any attempt to speak with them. Every once in a while, she would look around frantically. Ever since she shot Lucas and his body was never found, she'd been living in fear. She was very strong, having lost her father and having her mother held hostage (not to mention the numerous threats she was given by the Sixers), but she'd seen the type of person Lucas was.

Heartless.

"Skye, what's your take on the matter?" Maddy asked.

"Well..I..umm.." just then, the lights went out.

"Bloody hell! Jeff, go check the connection box!" Boylen yelled out. A minute or two later, the lights came on again to reveal two empty chairs. Josh and Mark stared at each other in confusion.

"Where's Maddy?..and Skye?…" Mark wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have her." One of the Pheonix soldier informed his commander. Lucas flashed his soldiers a crooked smile.<p>

"Excellent. Bring her to me." The soldier nodded and retreated to the truck. A few minutes later he came back with a young girl with her hands tied behind her back.

"Miss Shann—" he froze when he turned around and saw her face. His eyes deceived his mind. He stood staring at her for a few moments.

"Bucket." He said lightly, never looking away. Skye gulped and looked around nervously. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"Lucas..." She finally whispered after a long pause. He made his way towards her and stopped a foot away. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek and she flinched. A hint of a smirk came upon Lucas' face.

"What's wrong dear sister?" Skye began to blink rapidly, trying not to let her tears escape. This was the moment. The day she had feared since the past five months. The epitome of a nightmare coming true. She closed her eyes in preparation for what she assumed to be her demise.

Lucas turned to face the two soldiers that stood, waiting to take Skye away. "Leave." He commanded them.

"If you're going to kill me, please do it now." She finally brought her gaze up to his face. Lucas, as surprised as he was, gave her a half sarcastic laugh.

"Trust me, I'm really tempted to. You've betrayed me several times now. And once I kill you and Taylor I won't have any family left. But remember, you set yourself up for this. It didn't have to be this way, Bucket." He began stroking her cheek as he looked at her with an intense gaze.

With a sharp turn of her head, she looked the other way. Lucas dropped his hand, still looking at her.

"Take her away." He shouted. Two soldiers appeared and grabbed her arms. "You got the wrong girl. But I'll forgive you. My beautiful sister here will serve as an excellent substitute. Take her to rest. Go. Oh, and it was nice seeing you again, Bucket." He said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay readers, this is my very first Fanfic EVER. Never written one in my life. I'm nervous about posting this, but please be critical. I'd like to know what I can work on and all that good stuff. Speaking of good stuff, Lucas Taylor is one hot evil genius psycho son of a ***** I don't know why but I find him and Skye adorable…in a creepy way. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I can't promise that the next update will be soon but I will try my best! (Because I definitely don't want to leave it here…even if everyone absolutely hates it, It's gonna bother me for the rest of my life that I left this unjustifiably incomplete.)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Maddy, Skye! Where are you? This isn't funny!" Mark called out as he and Josh searched Boylen's for the missing girls. Josh ran outside as he continued calling for them. Mark followed close behind. He pointed towards the house settlement, "You go see if they went home. I'll search the area and alert some other soldiers just in case." Mark ordered. Josh nodded and turned on his heel, the worry evident on his face.

Josh stopped dead in his track when he heard soft wailing sounds. He checked behind the bush, where the sounds were emanating from.

"Mark! Over here!" He called out to the soldier as he began to pick her up. Without saying much, they took her to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Aahh, Miss Skye Tate. Good morning, slept well?" Lucas said as he approached Skye. She had been given a change of cloths and was now sporting tan shorts and a dark blue v-neck. She looked up at him and then instantly looked away.<p>

"Not a morning person, huh?" Lucas teased. "Come with me, we're going for a little walk." Without giving her a chance to say anything else, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. A soldier came towards them to untie her hands but Lucas put his hand up.

"No. Leave her tied up. She's capable of more than you think. Trust me, I should know." He said as he shot her a teasing smile.

They walked side by side past the trees, aimlessly wandering.

"How's my old man?" Lucas asked, shooting Skye a sideward glance. She stared straight ahead.

"You don't care." She simply stated. Lucas thought for a moment.

"Fair enough."

They were both quiet for a while, the awkward silence holding back either of them from speaking.

"I've arranged for some more clothes and supplies for you. You're going to be here a while. Until I finish planning the next attack." He said, finally breaking the silence. Skye still didn't make a sound.

Since the Pheonix had taken her, she had felt so numb. She had feared the day she would be killed every singe day for months. She woke up screaming sometimes, all from nightmares about Lucas.

Lucas, still bleeding, creeping up behind her with a knife in his hand. Saying "I told you not to betray me again. I warned you, Bucket," before he slit her throat.

Just thinking about it made her tremble.

"Bucket." Skye gasped, startled and caught off guard. She snapped out of her own thoughts and turned to look at Lucas with wide eyes. "What's wrong? It's not like you to show this much fear. Tell your brother what the matter is." He spoke gently to her. She quickly turned away, releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Lucas impatiently waited a few moments.

"So you're not going to talk to me?" He chuckled to himself. "You don't have very many people to talk to here…if you wish to ignore me as much as possible, go ahead. But I know you'll come around." He looked at her, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Shannon, she's waking up! Hurry!" Mark bellowed in the infirmary. Dr. Elisabeth Shannon came running to see her daughter, lying lifelessly on the gurney.<p>

"Maddy, honey are you alright? It's okay, you're okay." She reassured her. Maddy slightly opened her eyes. She tried to speak but her voice was slurred. "Honey, it's all right. You've been drugged. Your senses will be a little distorted for a few more minutes.

Someone tried to gag you with a pad of cotton laced with a genetically altered anesthetic. The effects should wear off soon…but…Maddy…where's Skye?

"Skye…it's up…it's everywhere…" she said as her eyes drooped. Mark grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Josh paced the room, clearly upset.

"She needs more time. That's all. You can stay if you'd like, but you really don't have to. One of the nurses will tell me when she wakes up." Mrs. Shannon stated.

"I wish I could stay with her, but I have to go with the rest of the guys. It's time for my shift. We're going to ask around and see if anyone knows where Skye might be."

"I'm staying right here." Josh firmly added.

* * *

><p>There was something clearly bothering her. Something beyond her whole kidnapped and then held hostage and threatened to be killed situation. Something he was having trouble figuring out and something she was having trouble even mentioning. And he wasn't exactly her favorite person right now. No way she was going to open up to him. In his mind, there were tow ways to go about this.<p>

Break her so that she spills everything.

Earn her trust.

Yeah. Number one seemed like a better idea.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! Thanks for the feedback, makes me so excited! :D And thanks to those of you who favoritedadded me to their story alert list. Hope you enjoy!

I forgot to add a disclaimer (See, I really am new to this.) I do not own Terra Nova or anything associated with it!


	3. Chapter 3

He returned to see her later that day and saw her sitting on a stool near the river. He stood, enveloped by the peaceful view in that played out in front of him. He stood, observing. She only added to the serenity of the calm river flowing its way through the ground. She made no sound, no movement, but stared straight ahead, as if she were deeply lost in thought.

He made some noise as he grabbed himself a stool and approached her. She didn't notice, and if she did, she didn't acknowledge his presence.

He pulled up his stool beside her and took her hands in his. Surprised, she looked at him. Without looking at her, Lucas took out a knife from his pocket and slit open the rope that confined her hands together.

"I trust you've realized that there's no escaping The Badlands, my sweet sister."

He let his hands linger over her burns from the rope, shooting her an apologetic smile. She flinched and pulled her hands away.

"Not even a thank you?" Lucas asked, smiling down at her from his spot right next to her in front of the river.

"Thanks."

"You know…it's only going to get worse for you if you don't speak." He said, resting his hand on her bare thigh.

Much to his surprise, she didn't make any attempt at removing his hand. She didn't move. She didn't speak. She just stared straight ahead. They both sat quietly for another minute, both of them waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Skye peeled his hand away and sighed.

"After I shot you, I thought you were dead. But then you disappeared." She paused, still staring ahead. "You know when you try so hard to do something. To fix something. And then…and then you realized you couldn't do it, or you didn't do it right. That feeling of dread that washes over. That's how I felt." Although she appeared to be a little shaken, she didn't let it show in her voice.

Lucas intensely stared at her, searching her face for answers, wondering why she was telling him all this. When she finally looked at him, her expression was blank. After a brief moment, she looked away.

"That's how I felt… And everyday since then, I had this nightmare." She paused, looking as if she were horrified.

"What nightmare?" Lucas hesitantly asked, still keeping his eyes glued on her.

"Of you killing me. Finding me and slitting my throat. And watching me die. Everyday. Over and over." Her voice shook.

Lucas shared at her without changing his expression. When she finally looked at him, he tore his gaze away from her, shaking his head.

"Bucket…you seriously can't believe I'd ever kill you. You're all I have left. I mean, sure, I really wanted to. Badly. But…I've had a lot of time to reflect." His voice was gentle. "Plus, you should really give me more credit. A knife to the throat? I don't know…it's not really me." He looked back at her, smiling crookedly.

"Have you reflected on your decision to kill your father too?" Skye spat out. Lucas' relaxed expression contorted into a scowl. He hastily stood up, knocking over his stool. Skye stood up as well, but swiftly. He grabbed her shoulders and gazed at her deeply.

"Bucket…" He sighed. He dropped his arms and ran one hand through his hair, exasperated. "One day, you'll understand."

* * *

><p>"Maddy, honey, wake up." Mrs. Shannon lightly called out to her elder daughter. Maddy shifted and began to open her eyes. She saw her brother next to her mother; the concern and exhaustion entrenched into their features.<p>

"Mom! Josh!" She smiled at both of them, sitting up a little. Suddenly, her face washed over with apprehension. "Oh my god, Mom they came and they were—" She was cut off when her mother grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Slowly, take it easy. Start from the beginning."

"Skye, did you find her yet? I want to see Skye." Maddy was frantic.

"Maddy…she's been missing as long as you've been here. Almost two days now." She looked at her full of concern. Maddy's lower lip started to tremble as water filled her eyes.

"Maddy! You're awake!" Another voice called out from the doorway. Mark Reynolds came running to her, grabbing her hand in his and placing a gently kiss on it. "I'm so glad you're okay." He looked at her warmly. Through her tears, Maddy smiled back.

"Maddy, what happened to Skye." Josh asked impatiently. Maddy took a deep breath.

"The lights went out suddenly and before I could do anything I felt something on my mouth and I couldn't breathe. I conjecture that it was some sort of depressant or tranquilizer or sedative… Oh! and Someone else was holding my hands together behind my back. Everything's fuzzy from there but I remember being taken outside and seeing Skye next to me in the same condition. I was too shocked to react. But you know how Skye is. She kept kicking and she nailed on of the guys between the legs and he dropped her gag. She was going off at them- asking them what they wanted and who the hell they were. They never replied to her. They looked at me and said 'he said she was pretty with brown eyes and brown hair. I think it's this one' or something like that. They asked me if I was a Shannon. At that point I was barely aware of my surroundings. The last thing I heard was Skye's voice. But I have no idea what she said. She must have convinced them she was me." Maddy stopped when she was out of breath.

"How did they think Skye could be you?" Josh questioned.

"It was pretty dark out at that point. If I didn't know any better I would have been confused myself…Oh my god. They were supposed to take me. But they took Skye instead. And now she's out there with a bunch of strangers and who knows what they're putting her through. And it was supposed to be me…" She said as the tears returned to her eyes.

Mark wiped her tears away as Josh began pacing the room again, clearly angry.

"I'll get Jim." Elisabeth stated.

* * *

><p>Skye was sitting against a tree, tossing a rock between her hands. Lucas, standing right in front of her, looked down and offered his hand.<p>

"I still haven't given you a tour of my headquarters, have I?" After looking at him in confusion, she hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up. "Follow me."

He led her through a short path between the trees and they stopped before a large building on stilts. It vaguely resembled Commander Taylor's own office, but Lucas's was bigger. Surrounding the large house were small huts. Skye looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Like it? Our own little establishment. It's no Terra Nova, but it's home. After you," Lucas gestured to the steps that led into his headquarters. Skye walked in, Lucas right behind her.

To the left was a small kitchen, complete with a working sink and refrigerator.

"I know it's barely luxury but it works just fine. We have some solar panels that power the fridge and what little lighting we have here. And we have to refill the water tanks every once in awhile to keep the sink and bathroom appliances working."

After having maintained her silence for a long time, Skye finally spoke.

"How did you get the fridge and the lights and all the other stuff?"

Lucas smirked.

"Where do you think? We took whatever we could fit and the rest is made from supplies. I'm more than just looks you know." He leaned his arm against the counter where Skye stood. She gave a small laugh.

"There's more than wickedness in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Indeed there is. And thank you for the compliment." His smirk grew even bigger.

"Hey! No, you know that's not what I me-"

"Come on, the tour's not over yet." He broke her off, still grinning.

He directed her through the dining hall, living room, terrace, pointed her to the bathroom, and the three bedrooms. He pointed towards one of the bedrooms.

"And that's the room you'll be staying in from now on. And If I were you, I wouldn't try anything. As you saw earlier, we're surrounded by huts, which are inhabited by my soldiers. The room right across from yours that you're seeing, that one with a lock, it is a cell- in which you will be detained If I say so. You're clothes are in the closet and other things you may need as well."

"Why are you letting me stay here." Skye flatly asked, crossing her arms.

"That's not the gratitude I was looking for, but uhh," He took a step closer to her. "I want to be close to my sweet, beautiful sister." He stoked her cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you've seen them before? Were they wearing anything identifiable? Or was there anything remarkable about them?" Jim Shannon inquired.<p>

"No. I don't think so. They were wearing regular clothing, I don't think they're from the colony. There was nothing special about them…except one guy had a mole on his left cheek. That's all I can recall. I can't even gather enough detail for a sketch." Maddy said, looking defeated.

"It's not your fault, they drugged you." Jim looked very thoughtful for a moment. "Oh my god…" He whispered as he massaged his temples.

"Dad, what is it?"

"I-it's nothing. Just a hunch. Get some rest, I'm going to talk to Taylor." He kissed her on the forehead and left just as Mark came in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They both smiled as Mark leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"How are you?" Mark asked as he moved a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Much better than before. Did you find out anything about Skye? Did Taylor send anyone OTG?"

"Nothing yet Maddy. Taylor didn't give any OTG orders yet…but he's pretty bothered over Skye's disappearance. He really does care for her."

"I know…Mark, it was supposed to be me. If something happens to Skye…I won't be able to live with myself. I should be the one out there, not her." She blinked away angry tears.

"It's alright Maddy…we will find her. We'll do everything we can." Mark tried his best to reassure her. They were both quiet for a moment.

"Who do you think has her? And what do you think they're planning to do with her?" Maddy asked, cautiously.

"I don't know. But whoever has her will regret hurting her if they do."

* * *

><p>So? What do you guys think? Is it worth it continuing? Thanks for the awesome reviews by the way! :D I tried my best to keep the characters as in-character (as in corresponding to the characters on the the show) as possible. Oh God, every day I await to hear that Terra Nova has been picked up for a second season. Fingers crossed!~<p>

Enjoy Chapter Three! 3


	4. Chapter 4

She slept better than she had in days that day. The comfortable bed, the sound of nature lulling her to sleep. The peace of mind she had when she thought about how far away she was from society and no one could touch her.

But it all came crashing down when she realized who she was with. That exact awareness awoke her rather early in the morning. She got up and decided it would be a good idea to look around the place- get a feel of where she would be staying until she was either rescued or escaped.

Grabbing some clothes and bag of toiletries Lucas had left for her, she tiptoed to the bathroom. A blush came over her cheeks when she opened the toiletries bag. She found enough pads and tampons to last her at least six months, a razor, a toothbrush, and some lotion. He really had thought of everything, hadn't he?

After refreshing herself as quietly as possible, she decided to get some fresh air and went to stand on the terrace. For a long time, she just stood there and thought. About her mother, once again alone. About Josh- how he was coping with everything. About Commander Taylor, did he even miss her?

"Good morning," a voice came from behind her. She gasped loudly and whirled around, only to find herself inches away from Lucas.

The truth was, he had been standing at the door staring at her for a while. How her hair flew in the wind. How she smiled at some things and frowned at others while she was deep in thought. He noticed all of these things, and yet he never noticed that she was still afraid of him. He had recognized the fear in her eyes, but had no clue that it was towards him. The idea did not please him however. She was his only remaining family; he couldn't have her fear him. They were going to live together and be each other's company after all. He had to get her to not dread him.

"Lucas! God…" she crossed her arms, and ran one hand through her hair as she sighed. "You scared me."

"Not my intentions, believe me." He smiled as he walked towards her. "Didn't know you were an early riser."

"I am…but I woke up extra early today." She spoke softly, looking out at the trees and the sun that was beginning to rise behind them.

"There's too much on your mind, Bucket. You need to relax a little. Everything's fine in Terra Nova. Don't worry about your little Joshy and your mommy. I'm sure they're being taken care of. And Father probably misses you too. He cares a lot about you. Almost as much as he cared for me when we still loved each other." Lucas briefly laughed at the memory but quieted down and looked at her. "I care about you too, Bucket. You need to stop being so scared of me. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, I hope you know that. …I'm ready to attend to your every need." He said the last bit with some insinuation.

"Stop it, Lucas! Stop…analyzing me. I'm not some equation. I'm a human. Excuse me for having feelings and experiencing fear in a situation like this." She knew that every bit of what he had said was true. And it scared her.

He studied her angry features, a slight smirk present on his face.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen. Go and eat. I have some work to do." He left her starting at him, still fuming.

When night fell, Skye found herself sitting outside; two soldiers stationed a few feet behind her.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." He plopped down next to her and handed her a cup.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's good, just drink it." Hesitantly, she took a sip and smiled up at him as he took a sip from his own cup.

"This is amazing, can you tell me what it is now?"

"It's Nicoraptor urine." For a second, Sky's eyes went wide.

She smacked his arm, causing him to spill some of his drink onto his shirt.

"Relax, relax, I'm kidding. It's a fruit you can only find out here. It's not edible, but the juice is excellent…"

Skye downed the rest of hers.

"But I should mention that it is slightly intoxicating. And at the speed you drank yours, I can't promise you'll be sane for—"

"—the reason you don't keep a knife or a fork in the kitchen…it's because of me, isn't it? I looked everywhere for one today while you were working. But I couldn't find it. So then I thought of other ways to get rid of you." She spilled.

Lucas looked amused.

"Oh yeah? And what would they be?" He raised an eyebrow as he put his arm around her.

"Well…the best one was to sneak into your room while you're sleeping and stick tampons up your nose and down your throat so you can't breathe."

He chuckled, clearly enjoying her drunken state.

"No, really. It might work… But you kind of know about it now." Sky said, a sad looking taking over her features.

"There must be a better way to kill me, I mean, I wouldn't want you wasting all your tampons on me." He smirked widely.

"Well…it's not really wasting. I don't use tampons. I'm more of a strictly pad person. How about you?" She spoke seriously, looking up at him.

He had to control his laughter before he could answer.

"Bucket, if this is you after just one glass, I'm scared to see what two does to you." He pulled her up and carried her in his arms,

"Luuuucasssss I'm sleeeeeepy." She slurred.

He smiled and kissed her head.

When he laid her down on her bed, and turned around to leave, he heard her call out his name.

"Come over here…" her words came out mangled.

He turned around and walked over to her bedside.

"What is it, Bucket?" He spoke with so much sweetness that he didn't even know he possessed.

"Sleep right here." She said, patting the empty space next to her. "Please?" Her eyes begged for him to come lay down next to her.

Without saying another word, Lucas turned off the light, took off his shirt and laid down on the empty spot next to her.

"If he comes to get me, you have to kill him." She said, with her eyes closed.

Without a doubt, Lucas knew that she was talking about him.

Together, they slept on the same bed, not even touching once. The innocence of the situation served as humorous irony for Lucas.

The hours passed by, they both lay asleep. When the sun was starting to rise, Skye began screaming, still half asleep. Lucas jolted awake next to her and hovered over her, shaking her.

"Skye! Wake up! You're dreaming!" He yelled to her.

She began pushing him away forcefully, screaming.

"Please don't kill me, please let me go! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried.

Lucas pinned down her arms against her sides.

"Bucket." He said softly.

She began to quiet down as he pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, shhh… it was just a nightmare. Let's go back to sleep." He mollified her. He stroked her head as he waited for her to fall into slumber. For the next two hours, he lied awake, battling with himself. He knew the dream had been about him. He just knew it.

Late into the morning, she began to stir. Lucas had slipped back into his own room to finish some work. She sat up and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through the back of her head and made its way up front.

"Oh god…" She winced.

On the small table next to her bed, she found a note and a little bag. She picked up the note, rubbing away sleep from her eyes so that she could read it.

_'Head's exploding? Chew on this leaf, it'll make it go away. Freshen up, you'll feel much better. I'll meet you for lunch in the dining hall.'_

She opened the little bag to find some light green leaves. She put one into her mouth, expecting it to taste bad, but scrunched her eyebrows when she realized it didn't. With one hand against the wall for support, she made her way to the bathroom with her clothes in her other hand.

As she was exiting the bathroom, she ran into Lucas, nearly falling backwards. He caught her with one arm and steadied her.

"Careful there." He smirked.

"Thanks…" She continued walking to her room when she realized something. She whipped around to find Lucas still standing in the same position, as if he knew that she was going to come back.

"Lucas…" She began, timidly. "How did you know I would wake up with a headache…and…and my bed kind of smelled like you in the morning…Lucas what the hell ha—"

"Let's go for a walk." He stated, calmly. Skye looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she crossed her arms (Lucas had learned that she did this whenever she was insecure) and followed him out the door.

"So about last night…" he began.

"Why don't I remember it?" She looked panicked.

"Well…I gave you this drink called Starlight. Made from a fruit found only here that is inedi—"

"I don't care about the details. Just tell me what happened." She cut him off. Lucas's smirk returned and he looked as if he were trying to hold back laughter.

"If you take small sips of the stuff, you barely even get a buzz. But if you down the whole thing…like you did, it goes straight to your head and you start acting all funny."

She raised an eyebrow for him to go on.

"So then we had a nice conversation about tampons vs pads after which you said you were sleepy, so I carried you to your room…"

She blushed furiously and looked more flustered than he had ever seen her, but she still stared at him, expecting him to go on.

"And then we made sweet passionate love for hours."

Skye's hand shot up to her mouth. She stopped dead in her tracks and gape at him with eyes as big as saucers.

Unable to keep his serious face any longer, Lucas chuckled at her reaction.

"Bucket." He took a step closer and she took a step backwards. "I'm only joking. Nothing happened between us. We just slept on the bed, we didn't even touch…"

She relaxed, but it was obvious that she was still angry.

"…until you had that nightmare…about me." He finished, sounding hurt. "Remember that?"

Skye looked anywhere but towards him.

"I'm starting to remember that part…and it wasn't about you…" She said, guiltily.

"Look at me and say it, Bucket." Lucas stood in front of her.

Once again, she crossed her arms and looked at the ground. His lifted her hand to her chin and slowly lifted it so that she was looking at him.

"I'm not a monster you know." He said with so much sincerity that it hurt.

Skye searched his face for anything that said otherwise, but all she found was honesty. But there was still a part of her than knew…as long as he was intent on killing his father and destroying Terra Nova, as long as there was still iniquity in him, she could not look at him as a good person.

* * *

><p>I know I know, there was no insight as to what's happening in Terra Nova- next chapter, I promise. So how is it? I didn't proofread this, so sorry for any mistakes. I've been working all day and I'm so tired I'm not even rational right now, so I don't know if this chapter makes complete sense. I know it's OC and I'm not proud of it. But it's better than nothing. It's been forever since I've updated. Sorry for that.<p>

And to all you guys reading this on your new tablets that you got for Christmas, how awesome are they? xD

Enjoy this chapter!

~ Jeffrey Gaga


	5. Quick Note!

Is anyone still following this? I plan on adding on to it. Perhaps another chapter. I also have someone interested in continuing it, but if it doesn't work out, I still may continue it myself, just slowly. Just putting this out there in case people are still into the whole Lucas/Skye thing. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
